THE WORLD AFTER THE WAR
by Katherine00B
Summary: Valkyrie is now returning to the world of magic, but...what is waiting for her?
1. THE WORLD AFTER THE WAR

hey guys this is my first fan fic on here I hope you enjoy it.

THE WORLD AFTER THE WAR

I cant believe how long it has been since I left. After me and Skulduggery left the house and Danny behind the car ride was quiet for the first while but I grew annoyed how he clearly wanted to say something and kept glancing back at me out the corner of his socket so I spoke up,

"What?"

I seem to startled him as I notice a slight twitch from under his gloves, then he turned his head ever so slightly in my direction and said with velvety voice I have missed,

"Pardon?"

"Skulduggery don't even try and feign innocent I am not that out of practice and know that you have been wanting to say something to me this whole time so... out with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Skulduggery."

"Yes Valk-"

"Skulduggery... now.."

I had said this in such a dark, calm and low voice he seemed to real back a bit.

Skulduggery tries to keep going with the innocent act and I some how feel there is going to be long speech.

"I have no idea what you mean Valkyrie I was simply looking at my partner by my side again and thanking that you were back, I mean is it so wrong for me to love having you back by my side and I don't think it is so bad for you either, I mean you get to be in my presence and get to see how wonderful I am. So it was just me thinking how much I have missed you while you were gone, now is that so wrong."'

"Skulduggery seriously I am not in the mood just tell me."

Skulduggery seemed to hesitate but saw no point to keeping up the act so he speaks,

"I want you to know that I really have missed you and all, but you really had to pick now to come back I swear you just live for trouble."

"What do you mean?"

I say slowly while squinting my eyes.

"Well the sanctuary is in ruins, other countries are swooping in to try and help but are just causing more chaos, although they have been able to get raw haven under their control and now they listen to every thing they say."

"What aren't you telling me Skulduggery?"

"Well it seems that the very few people who don't follow orders are arrested ..."

"And?"

"They have just issued the newest command and it is quite unsettling,..."

"And that is...?"

"Well to put it simply the want us dead."

"When don't they...?"

" No... I see what you mean, but they've ordered that we be killed on spot when seen..."

"Yay.. that's fantastic."

There was silence for a while then I just had to ask.

"So... where are we going?"

"Well..."

"Hmm"

"Were going to group up with some old... friends."

I look at him confused but knew he wouldn't elaborate. So I chose to stare out the window, but there was one more thing that bothered me. It was the way he said "Friends".

So I hope you enjoyed it if there's anything that might need correcting please just leave a comment and if you could leave a comment on if you think I should continue that'd be great.


	2. IT'S TIME

WHO IS THIS...?

Not long after Darquesse had come to my world she killed my brothers. Not that I truly cared for them. It didn't bother me what so ever. What did bother me was that she continuously want to fight with me until I was dead. Now that wasn't going to happen. You see I was once like her wanting to find some one who could be on par with me. In the end I had gone to every galaxy, dimension and alternate universe and killed every thing that wished to fight me. I had come across a few challenges but adapted, I grew stronger and killed them. I had even managed to find and connect with the core of magic. That was how I grew up That was how I was Raised. But now here I am, with out family and a strong opponent challenging me. Yes indeed a strong opponent, but one I could kill with the flick of my hand.

Here I am the last of the faceless ones.

I have now gotten bored of playing with her so I pined her to the wall with air and began to speak.

"Why don't we just stop"

"Why this is fun"

"Really?"

"No"

"Didn't think so"

"..."

"How about a deal?"

"Like what..?"

"Like... if you stop trying to kill me, and promise to only kill when you absolutely have to. I will teach you magic."

"I already know magic"

"No I mean real magic. I will show you what magic was supposed to be used for."

"Hm... alright"

"Good"

It has now been a long time since I started teaching Darquesse true magic, and she has calm down remarkably. She now has a better understanding of the meaning of energy. She also now has the understanding about people, humans and their emotions and how this links with energy. Yes she is much calmer but... still very sarcastic.

I now walk up to Darquesse and speak with a calming tone to not frighten her out of her meditation.

"Darquesse"

Her eyes slowly open.

"Yes?"

"It's time"

She looks at me a little confused.

"Time for what?"

At this I soften my eyes and give her a small smile.

"It's time for us to go to your world"


End file.
